Frozen Virus
"A giant virus, frozen deep in the Siberian permafrost, has thawed and infected a unknown victim. Dormant for over 30,000 years, it was last active at a time when mammoths and Neanderthals roamed the world. It's ancient genetic structure pre-dates homo sapiens but it's DNA has been severely degraded. Does it have what it takes to send humanity back to the stone age?" - Plague Inc., Frozen Virus introduction paragraph. The Frozen Virus expansion pack was introduced in update 1.8 as a Scenario. It was later introduced to the PC as a beta build for Evolution 7 on May 20, 2014, along with the rest of the missing Mega Mutation 8 scenarios. Traits Frozen Virus is a Scenario that was released on the 1.8.1 update, it is in-game called "Pithovirus". The plague starts with Ameoba 1, Mandibular Strain, Drooling, Cold Resistance 1, Cold Resistance 2, and Cold Resistance 3. All traits but "Ameoba 1" can't be devolved. It automatically starts in Russia. Transmissions Amoeba 1 - Amoeba susceptible to viral infection and spreads primarily through freshwater and saltwater. Increases infectivity (can't be devolved, you automatically start with it). Amoeba 2 - Virus manipulates amoebal DNA, allowing host amoeba to thrive in warm body parts of animals. Increases infectivity. Amoeba 3 - DNA reshuffled to allow host amoeba to survive and spread in animal faeces, increasing infectivity in poor, rural countries. Bird 1 - Birds become susceptible to infection. Avian carriers increase infectivity, land transmission and mutation. Bird 2 - Avian brain tissue compromised causing birds to attack other species. Increases mutation, infectivity, and land based transmission. Rodent 1 - Common flea susceptible to infection. Increase infectivity, especially in urban regions and mutation. Rodent 2 - Rodents directly susceptible to infection. Increase infectivity, especially in urban regions and mutation. Livestock 1 - Livestock susceptible to infection. Increase infectivity, especially in rural regions and mutation. Livestock 2 - Wildlife susceptible to infection. Increase infectivity, especially in rural regions and mutation. Insect 1 - Insects susceptible to infection. Carrier insects increase infectivity, especially in hot climates and chance of mutation. Insect 2 - Increases rate of transfer between insects. Increase infectivity, especially in hot climates and mutation. Water 1 - Pathogen can survive outside the body in fresh, warm water. Increase infectivity, especially in humid environments and ship transmission. Water 2 - Pathogen able to survive in chemically treated water. Increase infectivity, especially in humid environments and ship transmission. Symptoms Tier 1 Mandibular Strain - Moderate pain in mastication muscles, especially when eating, and periodical jaw clicking. (can't be devolved, you automatically start with it) Drooling - Occasional intemperate drooling when sleeping or eating. Increases infectivity slightly. (can't be devolved, you automatically start with it) Anaemia - Decrease in red blood cells or haemoglobin in the blood can lead to hypoxia in the organs. Cysts - Painful lumps containing pockets of the pathogen. Slight chance of bursting which can spread disease. Tier 2 Edentulism - Severe gum infection causes teeth to fall out. Memory Loss - Recent memories become nebulous in patients, replaced with vague historical recollections. Negatively impacts cure progress. Jaundice - Accelerated viral reproduction in the liver results in bilirubin build-up, causing yellowing of skin, eyes and mucus membrane. Increases infectivity. Skin Lesions - Breakdown in the epidermis causes large open wounds which significantly increase infectivity. Tier 3 Carnivorous Denticulation - Hormone changes trigger growth of carnivorous teeth and consumption of raw meat. Poor dental hygiene increases infectivity. Immaturity - Reduction in hormone levels causes immature and antisocial behavior, reducing cure research. Lower levels of hygiene cause infection. Malignant Ascites - Accumulation of fluid in abdominal cavity due to severe cirrhosis. Can be lethal. Abscesses - Pockets of infected flesh are painful and act as breeding grounds for the pathogen, increasing infection rates when burst. Tier 4 Bone Dysplasia - Relentless bone growth with high mineral density results in severe musculoskeletal stress; lethal in many cases. Broken skin increases infection. (can't be devolved) Aphasia - Progressive loss of brain cells damages parts of brain responsible for language and understanding. Makes cure development harder. (can't be devolved) Hepatic Failure - Chronic replacement of normal liver cells with scar tissue causes liver to fail, resulting in rapid death. Systematic Infection - Pathogen affects multiple organs and tissue types, causing body-wide infections that spread fast and can be fatal. Tumours - Pathogen disrupts cell growth pathways, causing uncontrolled, eventually fatal tumour growth. Tier 5 Cranial Elephantitis - Increased bone growth places pressure on the brain. Trauma makes cure development significantly harder and can be lethal. Aggression - Confusion and immaturity results in lethal primal aggression towards others. Cure progress significantly slowed. Tier 6 Neanderthal Regression - DNA recombination destroys logical and emotional brain function, leading to complete regression to Neanderthal state. (can't be devolved) Abilities DNA Repair These Abilities can only be taken by first taking the 'DNA Repair 1' trait, available at the start of the game. Cure/Drug Resistance Abilities These abilities will affect the plague's resistance against treatments and drugs. They will also slow down cure creation speed and increase more work required to create a cure. Other Abilities Tips - If you want all symptoms keep evolving DNA Repair till you reach Full DNA Repair. - If you evolve Neanderthal Regression countries with 100% infected population will not try to cure the virus. - Plan ahead as the virus starts off in Russia no matter what. Trivia *This plague is the second one that allows you to win without killing everyone (you can transform Humans into Neanderthal men if every people have been infected and if you purchased the Neanderthal Regression), the first one being the Neurax Worm. Category:Scenario Category:Scenarios